gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grilled Cheesus
'Grilled Cheesus '''trzeci odcinek, drugiego sezonu. Wyemitowano go 5 paźdiernika, 2010 roku. Finn przeżywa kryzys egzystencjalny, gdy na jego grillowanej kanapce z serem pojawia się twarz Jezusa. Tymczasem reszta chórzystów pociesza Kurt'a , którego ojciec miał zawał serca. Dzieciaki dyskutują na temat teologii i swojej wiary. Ryan Murphy stwierdził, że jest to najbardziej kontrowersyjny odcinek, jak do tej pory, bo porusza sprawy wiary i tego co znaczy Bóg dla chórzystów. Odcinek został wyreżyserowany przez Alfonso Gomez-Rejon'a i napisany przez Brad'a Falchuk'a. Fabuła: Głodny Finn postanawia zrobić sobie grillowaną kanapkę z serem. Kiedy wyciąga ją z tostera, wierzy, że znajduje się na niej twarz Jezusa. Modląc się do niej prosi o trzy rzeczy: wygranę drużyny, by jego dziewczyna Rachel Berry przestała być pruderyjna oraz by został przywrócony na stanowisko rozgrywającego. rightKiedy pierwsza z próśb Finn'a się spełnia, chłopak zaczyna wierzyć w świętość grillowanego sera oraz pyta się chórzystów, czy mogliby poświęcić tydzień na uhonorowanie Jezusa piosenkami. Rachel jest zszokowana nowymi przekonaniami religijnymi swojego chłopaka. Dziewczyna komunikuje mu, że dopiero gdy ''"zdobędzie kilka nagród Tony, i będzie miała 25 lat, będzie gotowa do współżycia i rodzenia dzieci" ''oraz mówi mu, że będzie je wychowywała w wierze żydowskiej. Finn, jest zszokowany, że musi czekać aż 9 lat na seks z Rachel, jednakże zgadza się z dziewczyną. Zadowolona dziewczyna, proponuje by się położyli, bo chce mu dać coś w zamian za jego poświęcenie. Rachel kładzie rękę Finn'a na swojej piersi, wtedy właśnie spełnia się druga z próśb chłopaka. thumb|left|275px Kurt jest zdruzgotany, gdy jego ojciec Burt przeżywa zawał serca. Najlepsza przyjaciółka chłopaka Mercedes śpiewa ''I Look to You ''mając nadzieje, że jej przyjaciel, znajdzie siłę w wierze, jednakże Kurt wyznaje, że jest ateistą. Trenerce Sue Sylvester , także ateistce, nie podoba się, że chór śpiewa utwory religijne i zachęca Kurt'a by złożył oficjalną skargę. W trakcie konfrontacji z Emmą Pillsbury , szkolnym psychologiem, trenerka przyznaje, że w dzieciństwie, modliła się, by Bóg wyleczył jej siostre, Jean która ma Down'a, jednakże żadna z jej próśb, nie została wysłuchana. [[Plik:I_want_to_hold_your_hand_-).gif|frame|Podczas śpiewania ''I Want To Hold Your Hand]]Mercedes, Quinn i Rachel modlą się przy łóźku Burt'a, a Rachel śpiewa Papa, Can You Hear Me? '', jednkaże Kurt nie jest zachwycony tym pomysłem. Chłopak na próbie chóru śpiewa ''I Want To Hold Your Hand '', ponieważ chce wyrazić, że dla niego świętością jest jego miłość do ojca. Mercedes przekonuje przyjaciela, by udał się z nią do kościoła, gdzie dziewczyna razem z chórem śpiewa ''Bridge Over Troubled Water ''i prosi o modlitwy za Burt'a. Ostatnia z próśb Finn'a spełnia się, gdy zostaje przywrócony na stanowisko rozgrywające, po tym jak Sam, doznał kontuzji ramienia podczas meczu. Finn czuje się odpowiedzialny za kontuzje Sam'a i przyznaje się Emmie do swoich próśb, która mówi mu, że to mało prawdopodobne, by Bóg komunikował się z ludźmi za pomocą kanapki. Przygnębiony Finn zaczyna wątpić w istnienie Boga i śpiewa ''Losing My Religion ''. W tym samym czasie, Kurt, który siedzi przy łóżku Burt'a, który nadal jest nieprzytomny, wyznaje mu, że jest ateistą, jednak powinnien przyjąc modlitwy przyjaciół, bo przecież dotyczyły jego ojca, a nie jego. Kiedy Kurt zaczyna płakać, Burt powoli zaczyna odzyskiwać przytomność i ściska dłoń syna. leftTymczasem, Sue odwiedza swoją siostre i rozmawia z nią o wierze. Jean wyraza swoje przekonanie, że Bóg nie popełnia błędów i pyta się siostry, czy mogłaby się za nią pomodlić. Sue zgadza się na propozycje siostry. Później chórzyści śpiewają ''One Of Us ''w czarno-białych strojach. Sue ogląda występ, jednak mówi Will'owi, że nie zgłosi dyrektorowi, że śpiewają piosenki religijne. W domu Finn zjada swoją kanapkę z serem. Piosenki: Only_the_Good_Die_Young.png|Only the Good Die Young - Puck i New Directions|link=[the Good Die Young Ilooktoyouu.png|I Look to You - Mercedes, Tina i Quinn|link=I Look to You 20111228184016!Ep_3_papa_can_you_hear_me_4.png|Papa, Can You Hear Me? - Rachel|link=Papa, Can You Hear Me? Iwanttoholdyourhand.png|I Want To Hold Your Hand - Kurt|link=I Want To Hold Your Hand Losing-My-Religion.jpg|Losing My Religion - Finn Bridgemain.png|Bridge Over Troubled Water - Mercedes oneofus22.jpg|One of Us - New Directions Ciekawostki: *Pod koniec odcinka kanapka Finn'a ma około dwóch lub trzech tygodnii, ale chłopak i tak ją zjada. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w którym śpiewają Kurt i Quinn w drugim sezonie. *Żeby utworzyć twarz Jezusa na kanapce, scenarzyści użyli wydrukowanych wcześniej szablonów. *Stylista jedzenia Lisa Barnett stworzyła ponad sto kanapek z podobizną Jezusa. *Cory powiedział, że gdyby mógł o coś poprosić "jego kanapkę" pewnie byłby to wehikuł czasu. *Występ Chris'a Colfer'a w tym odcinku został nominowany do nagrody Emmy w 2011 roku. *Odcinek oryginalnie miał mieć tytuł ''"Faith" (Wiara). Błędy: *Mimo iż piosenki religijne, zostały prawie zakazane w tym odcinku, to Figgins w poprzednim, powiedział, że chórzyści mogą wykonywać tylko piosenki religijne. Jest to jedna z sprzeczności pokazanych w odcinku. *Kiedy Finn rozmawia z Emmą o mocach jego kanapki, nie wspomina o tym, że Rachel dała mu pomacać swoje piersi; jednkaże wydaje się, ze Emma już o tym wiedziała. Cytaty: Galeria: Oneofus22.jpg Bridgemain.png Losing-My-Religion.jpg Iwanttoholdyourhand.png 20111228184016!Ep 3 papa can you hear me 4.png Ilooktoyouu.png Only the Good Die Young.png Tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif I want to hold your hand -).gif 03.jpg Grilled cheesus (1).gif Screen-2737751.jpg Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Drugi